Entretien d’embauche problematique
by L.A.Underwood
Summary: Hermione demissione suite a une visite de malefoy et zabini elle se retrouve perdu, mais des gens vont l’aider malgré les apparences. (Introduction pas top mais c’est pour une meilleur comprehension avec la suite)
1. Introduction(flash back)

**_Bonjours à tous je vous retrouve dans une nouvelles fanfiction! Je vous invite à laisser un commentaire et un j'aime sa motive! Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

Hermione était là, seule dans cette arrière boutique, qui était le seul endroit calme de ce maudit magasin!

C'était son havre de paix, une bulle rien qu'à elle.

Elle pensait à sa vie, elle l'a trouvé râtée elle n'avait pas de mari, pas d'enfants, pas le travail rêvée.

Le croirait vous? Elle Hermione Granger héroïne de guerre, miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, se retrouvez dans ce magasin de fringues hautement réputé chez les sang-purs...autant vous dire que de Mione détestez son emploie,elle continuais ses études en parallèles, elle voulait devenir professeur de potion à Poudlard et au lieu d'être directement allée demandée un stage avec le professeur rogue elle avait voulu ne recevoir l'aide de personne.C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva coincée dans ce magasin, ou le client était roi...elle détestait tout les clients qui pouvait franchir les portes de ce magasins, ils étaient tous là avec leurs manières exagérés et a dépensait sans compter, alors que Hermione devait elle faire attention à ne pas acheter un radis de trop pour ne pas dépassée son budget.

-Hermione?

A oui et sa patronne, elle ne se détestait pas mais avait simplement une relation cordiale.

-Oui madame Wood?

-Ce soir il y aura un client très important je veux que se soit toi qui supervise sa commande compris?

-Mais madame et mes cours?!

Hermione était exédée comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire!

-Je m'en fiche débrouilles toi!

18h

Hermione allait commettee un meurtre si jamais ce client était désagréable elle le tuerait, il lui faisait raté ses cours!

C'est pour cela que dans le but de se changer les idées Hermione alla ranger les stocks du magasin.

Une fois retourner derrière le comptoir elle vit là client, ou plutôt les clients à qui elle aurait à faire, elle si se retenir au comptoir pour ne sa tomber et du se retenir de rire des nerfs.

En effet elle si faire face à un Blaise Zabini et à un Drago Malefoy qui entrait tout deux clopain clopant dans la boutique.

Elle prit sur elle et dit donc son travail.

-Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aidez ?

Évitez de les tués, évitez de les tués, évités de-

-Évidement Granger dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton travail?

Malefoy ne serait peut pas une si grande perte pour le monde magique.

-Bien sur monsieur donc en quoi puis je vous aidez?

-Et bien regardez ça Miss je sais tout qui pour une fois ne connaît pas une information!

Enfait peut être que de tuer Malefoy serait un acte de charité pour la planète ?

-Excusez moi mais ma gérante a du omettre un détail sur le sujet de votre venu.

-Et bien nous recherchons des robes pour ses demoiselles d'honneurs, et évidement pour la marier.

Qui aurait bien voulu de lui?

-Mais bien sûr, avez vous déjà une idées de ce que vous voudriez?

-Blaise!T'es concerné là, on parle de ton mariage après tout!

A non c'est l'autre qui se marie, sa ne m'étonne pas qui aurait voulu d'un Malefoy ?

-Mh je cherche quelque chose dans du violet, et du vert, la robe de la marier devra être blanche avec des detail vert et argent.

-Serpentards jusqu'au bout cela..

-Plaît-il Granger ?

-Rien rien il me faudra les dimensions et-

Hermione se reçu un papier dans la figures avec toutes les dimensions de tout le monde.

-Bien veuillez me suivre.

-Mais dit donc c'est que t'es devenue encore plus repoussante Granger!

Regardez moi ça t'es même plus à la imité du baisable !

-Je t'en poses des questions Malefoy?

-Fait ton travail sang de bourse et n'oublie pas le client est roi!

-Alors ferme la.

-Du calme, Granger voudrait tu nous donner les échantillons que tu as et nous repasserons demain?

-Fort bien monsieur Zabini .

-Regarde ça Blaise, nous sommes en présence d'un béluga blanc échouez retrouvé comme par magie dans notre monde!

-Malefoy tu vas la fermer oui!

-Non mais c'est vrai !Regarde ses cheveux, ils sont trop longs,crépu, et moches, elle est mal habillée,mal chaussée , se tient tordu, et de qur croix est une sang de bourbe! Personne ne voudra d'elle!

C'est à ce moment précis que Hermione balança une caisse quelconque sur Malefoy dans le but de le faire taire et parti en trombe de la boutique, elle savait tres bien que se ne sera pas nécessaire de revenir demain, elle venait en quelque sorte de démissionné et elle en était que plus heureuse!

Une fois dehors elle transplanta directement dans son appartement.

Pendant ce temps dans la boutique;

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a celle là!

-Drago t'as pas étais un exemple de politesse..,

-Quoi Blaise tu te fiches de moi?Elle me dégoûte elle est répugnante!

-Malefoy ce n'ai pas parce que tu es en manques que tu dois être irascible avec tout le monde !!

C'est comme ceci que Drago se retrouva seul dans la boutique, avec la bouche grande ouverte.


	2. L’aide de la tapette blonde

**_Heyyy!Bonjour a tous je reviens pour le second chapitre de cette fanfiction.J'espere qu'il vous plaira!Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Aussi une review m'a était laissée en me disant de faire attention à l'orthographe, en particulier à la conjugaison et je promets de faire un effort!_**

Deux semaines.Deux longues semaines, qu'Hermione était sans emploie.

Elle se consacrait entièrement à ses études, ne faisant pas mentir son surnom à Poudlard.Elle voulait réussir.Elle allait réussir.Il lui fallait un travail.Quelque chose pour pouvoir vivre!

Elle avait passée plusieurs entretiens d'embauches.Elle allée à son quatrième entretien en une semaine.C'était un entretien pour exercer le métier d'aide bibliothèquaire, à Fleury et bott.Elle se fit remballer d'une manière magistrale.

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas en disant qu'elle était trop qualifiée.Non.Mais à cause de son apparence comme si madame Pins avait un physique de rêve!

C'est ainsi que ce soir là elle se retrouve dans un bar à une table avec un verre de whisky pur feu.De quoi oublier.Oublier que cette horrible tapette blonde lui avait coûtait son emploie!

En parlant de tapette blonde, un homme blond s'assit en face d'elle, la vision brouillait par l'alcool elle mis un petit moment avant de pouvoir le voir distinctement.

-Ba alors Granger, t'es désespérée à ce point que tu viens te bourrer la geule dans un bar?

Ok, pas besoin de mise au point c'était LA tapette blonde.

-Va rejoindre tes autres poufiasse Malefoy et laisse moi!

-Oula!Calme! T'es aussi ouverte à la discution qu'une pétoncle là!

-Tu m'étonnes! Plus d'emplois! Je me fais recaler partout! Même à Fleury et botts!Et le meilleur c'était que c'était une question d'apparence !

-Hahahahaahha-

Splashh

-Oups désolée Malefoy mais apparement ma main a malencontreusement rippé.

-C'est ça Granger, fous toi de moi.Mais arrête de rire!

-humpf, désolée mais la vision est plutôt comique.

-Il est vrai que voir Hermione Granger boire est également comique !

Hermione se renfrogna et fini son verre.

-Granger demain, rendez-vous 18h au ministère.

Et il parti.Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça.Peut être à cause de la culpabilité.

Elle rentra chez elle avec les paroles de Malefoy en tête.Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir?


	3. Entretien d’embauche problematique

Bonjour j'ai besoin d'aide, beaucoup me recommande un lecteur bêta du à mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ( et je suis totalement d'accord ) sauf que je ne sais pas comment faire ni pour répondre à vos commentaire ni justement pour trouver ce lecteur...aidez moi svp


	4. Aide

Bonjour j'ai besoin d'aide, beaucoup me recommande un lecteur bêta du à mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ( et je suis totalement d'accord ) sauf que je ne sais pas comment faire ni pour répondre à vos commentaire ni justement pour trouver ce lecteur...aidez moi svp


End file.
